Rumour Has It
by PotterLovesEvans
Summary: Hermione reflete sobre os rumores sobre a crise no relacionamento de Ron e Lavender.


Rumour Has It

Ela não queria que nada disso acontecesse. Ela não queria que a dor em seus olhos transparecesse para ele. Ela queria _paz._ Não queria mais passar noites em claro com o olhar vago e lágrimas correndo livres. Ela queria _ele._ O único problema era que _ele _não a queria.

Hermione sentou-se à mesa grifinória. Ela não tinha apetite. Apenas brincava com a perfeita omelete em seu prato que os elfos tinham preparado. Seu cabelo caía em seu rosto, uma mera tentativa de esconder seu olhar morto. Ela sabia que Ginny e Harry tinham consciência de algo estava errado, mas não queria dar satisfações aos amigos. Talvez eles até soubessem o real motivo.

Uma risada aguda passou pela mesa. Hermione tentava controlar o impulso de olhar para o lado e ver aquilo que ela sabia que estava lá: Lavender pendurada em um dos braços de Ron, rindo de algo fútil. Seu coração se apertou.

_She, she ain't real,_

_She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,_

_She is a stranger,_

_You and I have history,_

_Or don't you remember?_

_Sure, she's got it all,_

_But, baby, is that really what you want?_

_(Ela, ela não é real,_

_Ela não vai ser capaz de te amar como eu irei,_

_Ela é uma estranha,_

_Você e eu temos história,_

_Ou você não se lembra?_

_Claro, ela tem tudo,_

_Mas, querido, isto é realmente o que você quer?)_

Lavender era tudo o que ela não era. Talvez fosse tudo que Ron precisasse, mas Hermione sabia que a garota era artificial. Ela copiava os movimentos dele. Não prestava atenção nas aulas, fazia piadas em momentos _inapropriados, _digamos assim. Ela agia como mero espelho. Um reflexo de algo que ela queria. Nada daquilo era real.

Mas Ron e Hermione tinham uma história. Uma amizade de longos cinco anos e meio que parecia ter sido esquecida por ele. Mas _ela _não tinha esquecido. Seu coração se partia toda vez que ele dava sinais do esquecimento. Ela assistia a mão dele se levantar em uma aula, rindo dela. A careta que ele fazia enquanto sua mão se erguia brincalhona. Ela tentava juntar os pedaços, impedir o choro, mas, às vezes, nem a mais forte das bruxas consegue fingir tamanha indiferença ao seu coração. Ela tinha consciência dos olhares confusos e desdenhosos enquanto ela se levantava bruscamente. Ela sabia do sorriso vitorioso que Ron tinha quando ela desmoronou. Seus passos desesperados por um abrigo eram abafados por risos de pessoas que não ligavam para o fato de ela ter chegado ao limite.

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_You made a fool out of you,_

_And, boy, she's bringing you down,_

_She made your heart melt,_

_But you're cold to the core,_

_Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore_

_(Abençoe sua alma, você tem sua cabeça nas nuvens,_

_Você se fez de tolo,_

_E, garoto, ela está te deixando para baixo,_

_Ela fez seu coração derreter,_

_Mas você está com frio até a alma,_

_Agora dizem por aí que ela não tem mais o seu amor)_

Hermione sabia que ele tinha se feito de tolo. Lavender não era o tipo de pessoa que amava plenamente. Todos sabiam disso.

Ela assistia o relacionamento deles se desfazer aos poucos, o fogo nos beijos diminuir, a paixão acabar. Ela via a frieza existente em Ron se tornar cada vez mais proeminente. Ela sabia que Lavender tinha perdido sua chance.

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_(Dizem por aí_

_Dizem por aí_

_Dizem por aí_

_Dizem por aí_

_Dizem por aí_

_Dizem por aí_

_Dizem por aí_

_Dizem por aí)_

Hermione ouvia os boatos. Todos. Havia aqueles que diziam que fogo permanecia, que a paixão, aquela que ela esperava nunca ter existido, ainda estava lá. Havia, porém, os outros que a davam esperança. Os outros que diziam que era apenas questão de tempo para que a crise no relacionamento virasse pública.

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said_

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you_

_(Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro, me lembro do que você disse_

_Eu ouvi que você se estabeleceu_

_Que você encontrou uma garota e você está casado agora_

_Eu ouvi que seus sonhos se tornaram realidade_

_Acho que ela lhe deu coisas que não dei a você)_

Mas Lavender não era a única que tinha perdido. Ela sabia que uma parte dela viveria para sempre no coração dele, lembrando-o que ela tinha realizado vários sonhos dele. Ron tinha virado popular. Era monitor-chefe. Tinha namorado a garota mais desejada da Grifinória. Esse tipo de coisa não se apaga facilmente. Lavender tinha dado a ele coisas que Hermione sabia que nunca poderia dar.

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_Rumour has it, ooh,_

_(Dizem por aí_

_Dizem por aí_

_Dizem por aí_

_Dizem por aí_

_Dizem por aí_

_Dizem por aí_

_Dizem por aí_

_Dizem por aí)_

Ainda existia outro boato que bagunçava sua mente: aquele em que _ela _era a causa da crise no relacionamento entre Ron e Lavender. Diziam que Ron a amava incondicionalmente e que Lavender não conseguia mais suportar todo o amor que era direcionado a outra. Hermione passava noites em claro sonhando acordada com essa probabilidade. Sua mente criava histórias em que ele terminava com a loira e se declarava para ela, beijando-a até faltar oxigênio para os dois. Ela sabia que era quase impossível, mas se fiava nessa esperança, a única que a impedia de desmonorar completamente.

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said_

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_You made a fool out of me,_

_And, boy, you're bringing me down,_

_You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,_

_But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for_

_(Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro, me lembro do que você disse_

_Abençoe sua alma, você tem sua cabeça nas nuvens,_

_Você me fez de tola,_

_E, garoto, você está me deixando para baixo,_

_Você fez meu coração derreter, sim eu estou com frio até a alma_

_Mas dizem por aí que eu sou aquela pela qual você está deixando ela)_

Ele a tinha na palma da mão. Hermione tinha perdido uma parte de seu coração para ele há muito tempo. Ele a ignorara. Ela agora era fria. Suas emoções refletiam a parte de seu coração que permanecia com ela, pedindo desesperadamente por sua outra metade. A metade que ela sabia que não teria como ter de volta.

Ainda assim os boatos alimentavam a parte restante. Diziam que Ron estava largando Lavender por ela. Seu coração se aquecia a cada pensamento esperançoso, um sorriso fraco e cansado sempre formado em seu rosto.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said_

_(Não se preocupe, eu vou encontrar alguém como você_

_Não desejo nada além do melhor para você_

_Não se esqueça de mim, eu imploro, me lembro do que você disse)_

Hermione levantou a cabeça e se viu sozinha na mesa grifinória. Ela estava atrasada para o primeiro período. Lavender e Ron ainda estavam na porta. Ron virou o rosto e seus olhares se encontraram. Hermione não pode conter um sorriso. Um sorriso cansado de alguém que tinha lutado demais. Ele sorriu também e seus olhos brilharam com algo além da luz do sol. Ela sorriu um pouco mais. Dessa vez um sorriso de alguém que tinha lutado demais mas não ia desistir. _Nunca._

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead_

_(Às vezes o amor dura_

_Mas, às vezes, fere em vez disso)_

_XXX_

N/A: Meus leitores lindos! Que saudade de vocês! Eu sei que passei um bom tempo sem escrever nada (eu terminei Skyscraper um mês antes de postar KKKK)

Hoje pretendo postar mais uma que eu terminei há um tempo também mas continua no meu IPad.

Agredicimentos:

Caah (OBRIGADA! Talvez um dia eu consiga escrever um Kane Chronicles em tua homenagem haha)

Hannah G. Weasley (Linda! Por onde andas? Saudades de vc!)

Leniita (Origada por TODAS as reviews! Te adoro mto msm!)

Bjs gleeks,

GleekGranger

PS: Essa música é Rumour Has It/Someone Like You de Glee no episódio 3x06 (Mash Off).


End file.
